


OIKAWA'S EAR

by Scandelisous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandelisous/pseuds/Scandelisous
Summary: Yes





	OIKAWA'S EAR

[Oikawa's ear](https://pin.it/5h2dxBl)

**Author's Note:**

> shit post


End file.
